From Fiction to Reality: The Time We Met the Winchesters
by Tearsofanelvenrose
Summary: Five Friends, three angels, two brothers, and one College with a Creek full of demons ready to come loose. This group of of geeks will have to fight what they once thought was fiction as their new understanding of reality.
1. It Began with a Convention & a Stranger

_If anyone was wondering, this is one of several versions being published. My version is told through one character's Point of view, while several others are writing from others. You can read all of them for a fuller picture, but reading one at a time shouldn't be confusing. You can find them by searching the same title. _

_Enjoy,_

_~Tears_

* * *

I was one lucky girl. Honestly, I was. I was back on Campus, enjoying the sunshine, and anticipating a trip out to Tupelo for a convention with my friends. Say what you want, but we nerds had fun! We also knew how to throw a party. For these books, all the local fans had banded together to set up the booths and panels at a local hotel. There was going to be a makeshift tattoo parlor which was also offering Henna for the night, a karaoke machine, several vendors with collectibles and handcrafted goods for sale, as well as the official booth with the books, comics, and figurines. There was also a well stocked bar rumor had it.

I yawned, looking over the campus lake lazily, ignoring the cars whizzing past the campus entrance. I could see the local turtles sunning themselves on a log in the distance, resting closest to the wooded area. There was one I was particularly fond of, who was crawling atop another turtle as if to get closer to the sun.

"Hey!" I glanced back at my friend, Larissa. She joined me on the dock, her pretty eyes studying the log I had been scrutinizing. "Hey it's Bayou!" She chirped.

"I know, I was watching him," I smiled broadly at the Alligator Snapping Turtle. "Reminds me of home." I glanced back at my friend. "So you know when Dani's supposed to get here?"

She shrugged. "She said she'd call when she got close. Deb's coming and I talked Angel into it too!"

"Oh _yeah!_" I whooped. "This is going to be one heck of a night!"

"Too bad you're still underage." Larissa winked. "If Dani has a few, you might have to drive us all back."

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't Dani supposed to be watching you to tell you when you've had too many?"

"Yeah, but if you can't beat `em, join `em!" She laughed.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. Something past the pond caught my attention. An unfamiliar car turned onto the campus road. I glanced at Larissa.

"That's not Dani is it?" I asked.

"No way." Larissa squinted. "I don't recognize that car. A campus guest?"

We watched it as it paused near the pier, the window rolling down allowing us a better look at the driver. He had a longer face with golden green eyes. His most prominent feature however had to be his wide grin.

"Hey you ladies wouldn't know where admissions is would you?"

"It's the big brick building," I directed.

"Has a giant sign saying admissions," Larissa added. "Up on that hill," She pointed. "If you follow the road, there's more parking on the other side."

"Alright, well thank you ladies," He gave a quick wink, before turning his car towards the direction we'd pointed in. We watched for a moment to make sure he found his way, then we relaxed against the pier.

"He was cute." Larissa tossed out.

"I'm not even going to touch that one." I grunted flatly. "Anyways you think the rumor about there being new books is true?"

"I really hope so!" My fellow fangirl fell for the bait of distraction. I love being able to change the subject. "What all do you think he'll be writing about? You don't think he'd skip past the boys and go on to them having kids or anything?"

"I hope not." I scowled. "I'd rather see Edlund pick up where he left off."

"Yeah—" She was interrupted by the singing of her phone. "It's Dani," She announced, before answering. "Hey, where are you?"

There was a hint of chatter from the other end. Larissa's face fell. "Oh…Everything okay?" I bit my lip, concerned.

"Alright," Larissa nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. Angel can drive us. I'll see if Kori can keep an eye on how much I drink. Call if you need anything." She shut her phone, hanging up.

"Dani okay?" I asked.

"She didn't say. She just said something came up." Larissa scowled. "She sounded kind of funny."

I frowned. I hadn't known Dani as long as Larissa had, but I'd grown to value her campus visits and form a friendship over the past two years. I had been looking forward to going with all my geeky friends out for some fun for the night.

"I'm sure she's okay," Larissa added. "If she wasn't she'd say something."

"Okay…" I agreed. "But if we find out there are new books, I'm definitely getting her a couple."

"Sounds like a plan." Larissa nodded. "Guess we better text Deb and find Roomie and rescue her from studying for the dreaded Pathophysiology exam."

"Yeah," I nodded emphatically. "Let's do that."


	2. Conventional Nerdiness Gone Arwy

I was officially the most unlucky person on the planet. Well I wasn't being murdered, so that's an exaggeration, which only added to my mounting frustrations as I looked around for Larissa, Deb and Angel close behind me. And things had been going so well too.

We'd grabbed the girls and piled into the car, stopping only for gas and snacks before we started our road mini road trip. It had been none stop music, blasting at high levels. We listened to the classic rock hits that our favorite fictional hunters had blasting in the background text of each novel, along with some other random songs we thought might fit the characters. At one point we even had a debate going for best Disney villain song for the King of Hell; Poor Unfortunate souls was popular, Friends on the other Side was fun, Hellfire tossed out as a joke, before the conversation was turned round to how vividly Edlund described Dean's eyes to the point where he was a Disney Princess.

Hoots and howls were hushed only by excited awe as we entered the hotel and followed the directions to hall where the booths were set up. We stopped to get henna of Anti Possession Tattoos on our backs. If my mother were to ever find out she'd throw a fit, despite its lack of permanency. Then we split up, Rissa heading for the open bar to answer trivia questions for the hope of free drinks, Angel and I to the crafts booth, while Deb stopped to chat with an artist at his booth selling cover work and art of the boys and scenes from the books. Of course I'd Called Larissa to make sure she was still at the bar, where I would meet her after I checked out the books. She agreed, though it was a little slurred, as she proudly announced her win of the free drinks. We all looked around leisurely, buying small items like stickers and pins, and stuffed plushies of favorite characters. I got two copies of the latest volumes before heading to the bar to find nothing more than Cosplayers hitting on people. I even had an awkward Castiel ask me about the art of flirting with a Winchester. I didn't play along.

Rather, I panicked, dialing a number that went almost directly to voice mail. And then the three of us panicked. All around the hotel we went. Angel went and had Larissa paged twice now to no avail, and Deb and I had already canvassed the shopping booths. Nothing.

"She has to be around here _somewhere_." Deb growled, half annoyed, half determined. "She can't just walk off the face of the earth!"

"You don't think she had too much, do you?" Angel glanced around worriedly.

"How long did we leave her? _How long_?!" I was pulling at my hair. "Who gets drunk that fast?!"

"Excuse me," two really young men swaggered up, one wearing what looked like a used woman's wig that had been hacked up with a butcher knife. The other wearing a worn leather jacket several sizes too large, now shooting strange looks at Deb was grinning like he thought he was a Disney prince. "Did you say your friend went missing?"

"Yes!" Angel leapt before either Deb or I could expel our irritation. "We think our friend is lost! We left her at the bar and now she won't answer her phone!"

"That's not too weird." The guy in the leather jacket shrugged. "Pretty girl drinks alone in a bar? She's bound to be picked up."

It was the wrong line to use. Angel flared, her southern accent growing thick. "She ain't that kind of gal!"

"Hey, let's calm down," The guy in the wig put a hand up. "Dean, let's just take a look around, see what we find."

"Guys?" Deb tried to interject.

"Alright, I'm game." 'Dean' shrugged. "What's this chick look like?"

"She ain't a chicken neither!" Angel added. "Now would you two quit fool'in round?!"

"Uh guys?" Deb cleared her throat, giving us all sarcastic looks. "Found her."

We all turned to see Larissa snoring loudly in the tattoo booth's chair. All my concern went void at the frustration. Though who was most on my nerves was a completion; Larissa's godlike ability to down copious amounts of alcohol to the point of passing out, my own incompetence at babysitting, or the two LARPers who were now hitting on Deb.

"That does it, Dog-gone!" Angel snapped. "We're goi'n home!"

"Agreed." I added, raising my hand for effect.

"No arguments here," Deb added, turning her back to the would be "Sam" and "Dean". "I thought Sonic Fan girls were weird."

"I guess we're the closet things to normal nerds as it gets," I agreed as we made our way to where Larissa had chosen for her ill-timed nap. "Hi, you mind if we get her home and in bed?"

"You ladies friends of hers?" The tattoo people were amazingly nice about it. Larissa was attempting to sing Kansas' _Wayward Son_, but ended giggling halfway through as we helped her up.

"That's us," I sighed. "The idiots who should have known better than to let her compete for free drinks."

The man laughed. "It happens. Just let her know not to take that bandage off for a few hours, okay?"

"Bandage?" Deb wrinkled her nose. I pulled over at her shirt, checking down the back to find one shoulder freshly bandaged with red sore looking skin surrounding it.

"Oh wow…" I sighed. "How much does she owe?"

"Nothing, actually." The man smiled. "Some guy already took care of it. Had it set up in advance as a matter of fact, which is pretty weird." He glanced around. "Most people just like getting the Henna so they can decide whether they like it or not, or just to look cool for a while. Not too many really go for hard ink at these small conventions."

"You find it weird because of the ink thing, instead of someone setting it up for her?" Deb asked, eyebrows raised.

He shrugged. "Conventions are weird."

"Yer not just preach'n Dixie!" Angel growled. "Let's get her to the car and get her to the dorm!" She stomped off to pull the car around while Deb and I steered a half-conscious Larissa out.

"Well," I sighed, glancing at my sober friend. "At least some good things came out of tonight."

"Like?" Deb quirked an eyebrow.

"I got the new Supernatural books, a cuddly Castiel, and most importantly," I added, grinning. "Rissa can never get on to me about my sugar highs."

Deb flashed a wry smile of her own as an angry Angel charged up to the hotel entrance. "Wonder if Angel'll ever let her live this one down?"

"Don't pity the dead Harry," I faked a British accent. "Pity the living. And pity the idiot who makes Angel mad when she has access to the aspirin." We laughed, but the truth was, had this been any other person in the world who had done this to me, I don't know what I'd have done. Rest assured, it would look something like the wrath of Angel as we loaded Larissa in, buckled her down, and then set off for the dorms.

"Could've been worse," I tired, yawning. "Dani could've been there with her—pulling her up onto the table for a bad Irish Jig or something."

At long last that got a smile from Angel. "They'd be like the Hobbits from the third movie."

We hauled a semi-conscious Larissa upstairs and tucked her into bed, before saying our goodnights and heading our separate ways for the night. I still had a paper to go over, but it somehow seemed less daunting as I hummed a hobbity tune about brews from the Green Dragon. Tomorrow was another day! However, it was the last of our seemingly sane days.


End file.
